backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
American Dad!
American Dad! is an American Animated Sitcom created by Seth MacFarlane (creator of Family Guy). It focuses on the Smith Family including Stan, Francine, Haley & Steve as well as their pet fish Klaus (who's really a man whose mind was transferred into that of a fish) and an alien named Roger. DeLorean Story-an * The episode focuses on two DeLoreans and a race between Stan Smith and another DeLorean owner who is in search of a gull-wing driver's door in Albuquerque to complete their unfinished DeLoreans. The voice actor of the rival DeLorean owner Mr. Kirkoff is actually a man who has built a replica of the time-traveling DeLorean and made a Marty McFly 1985 costume. Ironically, throughout the episode Stan built the DeLorean because he is a fan of their automotive design and has never seen Back to the Future, thus he fails to get everyone else's jokes, such as a state trooper who cautions him not to speed and remarks "you got all the time in world anyway, you're in a time machine!" Other jokes included: **After Haley asks why her father was working on a Delorean, Steve responds by saying "Hello McFly" while making a knocking gesture with his hand in a manner similar to when Biff knocked on George McFly's head while saying "Hello, hello, is anybody home? Think McFly, think.". **Steve pours gas behind the DeLorean, and throws a lighter after Stan begins driving in order to emulate the the fire trails from the temporal displacement **Stan talks about getting the car up to 88 miles per hour, to which Steve takes as a sign that he watched the movie. Though Stan mentions that it's a fast as the Delorean goes. **Kirkoff upon seeing Stan & Steve says Great Scott. He also wears a down vest similar to Marty's. In addition, his Delorean had a Mr. Fusion installed. **After Kirkoff mistakes Stan's Delorean for his, Steve calls him a Butthead. **While pursuing Kirkoff, Stan almost crashes into a truck from the Libyan Moving Company. Other references to Back to the Future *In the episode "Fart-Break Hotel" Steve travel through the time with his mind.He wants to travel back to 1981 to meet a girl from a painting, and wakes up dressed as Marty McFly. While Steve was asleep, the picture was drawn, and upon returning to the present, Steve sees that HE the person in the drawing, having changed history. *In the episode "The Shrink", Stan shrinks himself and his family so they can live in a miniature scale in the town. Later when the family is attacked by ants, Stan tells them to direct the power of the clocktower to the train. He likens it to the clock tower from Back to the Future, but different enough. ''BTTF'' actors in American Dad! *Wendie Jo Sperber - Herself in "Roger 'n' Me" (2006) *Elijah Wood - Ethan in "Iced, Iced Babies" (2006) *Donald Fullilove - Reginald Koala in "Family Affair" & "Wife Insurance" and Highway Patrol Trooper in "DeLorean Story-an" (2009) *Joe Flaherty - DeLorean door owner in "DeLorean Story-an" (2009) *Elisabeth Shue - Detective Lacey Sole in "Less Money, Mo' Problems" (2012) *Lea Thompson - Caroline Duffy in Bahama Mama (2016) See also * Category:Television